¡Bienvenido seas a la ciudad de Tokio!
by Catarsis
Summary: Tokio es una ciudad de doble filo, donde el peligro te arremete en tu punto más débil, especialmente tras la formación de bandas callejeras que cada día se disputan violentamente por más territorio. En eso llega Hinata, un provinciano que escapa de los abusos del pasado y anhela un futuro apacible... Mas en el camino se involucra con el peor grupo posible: los cuervos de Karasuno.


**¡Bienvenido seas a la ciudad Tokio!**

.

 **I.** El forastero y el antipático

.

.

Corrió a más no sentir sus piernas, distraído con el sonido seco que provocaban las suelas de sus roídas _converse_ negras al besar los mugrientos adoquines. Atrás, un sonido similar al de sus pasos reverberó con poder, provocado por más de un centenar de otras _converse_ (¿o _Vans_?), que levantaban polvo tras de sí; si bien esto no lo sabía con exactitud pues no iba a voltearse a averiguarlo.

Por un lado, consideró que quienes le asediaban tenían un buen gusto en el calzado, y por otro:

Mierda, _mierda_ , ¡ _Mierda_!, _MIERDA_.

M.I.E.R.D.A.

— _¡El pendejo sí que sabe correr!_

Al no estar familiarizado con el barrio (ni con la puta noche), Hinata dio giros de los cuales estaba al cien por ciento seguro que le llevarían a arrepentirse. Pero no podía parar a reflexionar sobre el futuro, ni sobre el presente, ni sobre _nada_ , a decir verdad.

Su objetivo ahora era correr, correr, _CORRER_ , batir el récord en Forest Gamp si era necesario. Correr como si estos fueran las competencias olímpicas.

No fue hasta que se dio de frentón contra un impotente armatoste de concreto que cayó en la cuenta de cuan horrible su sentido de la orientación era. Tanto su orientación como su suerte, mejor dicho. La maravillosa pared casi pareció espetarle un estrepitoso: _¡callejón sin salida, cabrón_!, para luego asestarle una cachetada como memo permanente, que creció en forma de un poderoso chichón en su frente.

Se volteó lo más rápido que su menudo cuerpo le permitió, con el horroroso buffet de estrellas blancas aún cegándole la vista, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con lo que más temía.

Sus ojos se esposaron con la horrible premonición de las chaquetas negras; holgadas y ligeras contra el viento.

El nombre _KARASUNO_ , se batió impotente sobre los hombros de sus atacantes.

— _Terminó el juego de los polis, pue-ble-ri-no._

Hinata tragó pesado, jurando que su lengua había bajado junto a su saliva en aquellos momentos.

¿Cómo mierda las mesas se habían volteado de esta forma?

* * *

Hacía cuatro años que Shouyou no pisaba los suelos de la ostentosa ciudad de Tokio.

Tokio, el arma de doble filo; donde los sueños florecen y se marchitan, donde todo y nada es posible: eso es Tokio. Nunca te dejes engañar por su dulzura y sus buenos olores, jamás te permitas cerrar los ojos bajo la suave caricia de sus dedos cremosos, pues de estos engendrarán las espinas más letales, tal como una rosa.

El pequeño inhaló y exhaló un aire tóxico, que se revolcó cual cachorro en un charco de barro sobre sus pulmones saludables.

No era su primera vez aquí, y sin duda alguna, no sería la última.

Pese a todo insulto existente sobre los barrios bajos de la ciudad, el joven de diecinueve años no guardaba rencor alguno hacia la capital de Japón. Es más: por incrédulo que sonase, ahí, en aquel amasijo de peligro, corrupción y drogas, es donde resguardaba sus anhelos más profanos. Aquellos que sólo se permitía visitar estando bajo las nanas suaves de Morfeo.

Este pobre imbécil, al igual que el resto de la conglomeración de imbéciles que inmigraban en busca de la efímera felicidad, no gozaba ni siquiera de un comino de posibilidad de poder sobrevivir bajo los puños impasibles de los políticos y sus gobiernos tacaños, qué decir de las grasosas manos de los delincuentes y sus propios instintos egoístas de supervivencia. Pero aquí estaba, con el cabello revuelto, un maletín desdeñoso en una mano, y sus deseos fuertemente apretados en la otra.

Al menos tenía agallas, por imbécil que fuese.

Además, sabía, sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Podía haber vivido más de cuatro años en un campo llano, cotilleando con nadie más que las gallinas (y las vacas cuando estaban de humor), pero no por ello iba a hacerse el desentendido y olvidar. Por supuesto, _jamás_ iba a olvidar Tokio. Sus calzadas sucias pero prometedoras; sus escuelas conflictivas y a la vez de la mejor elite; su gente engañosa pero, si les caes bien, te financiarán con algo más que sólo los raspados crocantes de su pasta. Si tenías éxito, podías alcanzar las estrellas con sólo un estiramiento de los dedos. Si no, pues suerte en el vertedero: quizás considera la idea de hacerte donador de órganos si es que quieres que al menos una mísera herencia preserve de ti.

Y Hinata, aunque sabía lo que se le avecinaba, guardaría la solicitud de donador para después, incluso si no existía hombre más indulgente, dulce, y tierno que él. Incluso sobre la convicción de que él pertenecía a la pila de hombres que terminaban siendo abusados y expuestos en carne viva en las ciudades grandes.

No, no tenía oportunidad alguna de que siquiera una _extremidad_ de su cuerpo saliese ilesa en el futuro, pero _hey_ , aquí se hallaba nuevamente: arrendando un departamento que apenas le permitía disfrutar de un par de metros cuadrados en un lugar poco acogedor de la ciudad, donde ni el sol lograba colarse por muchos empujones que diese al tratar de meterse entre los intersticios de los edificios.

¡Pero bueno, era _barato_! Y Hinata, en el sentido más literal de la palabra _humilde_ , era a la vez un conformista.

Dejó sus escasas pertenencias sobre el suelo —que contaban con un par de playeras cuyos estampados ya eran ilegibles, y unos jeans rasgados y gastados, como de pandillero—, lanzándose de lleno sobre la cama que, gracias a Satanás, era suave y acolchada. En definitiva, ahí es donde se limitaba lo bueno de aquel cubículo: la sanidad dejaba mucho para desear, si bien el baño —que no abarcaba más tamaño que el que cubre una pequeña mesa de comedor— era lo más decente que se podía encontrar en toda cuadra, y las cuadras vecinas a aquella.

Había visto algunas fotos del complejo vía internet allá en su rancho antes de reservar la alcoba, mas en la vida real el lugar era un tanto más decrépito, si bien esto no molestó al de hebras anaranjadas: después de todo, este lugar era suyo, sólo _suyo_ , y eso era lo que le importaba en estos instantes a medida que sacaba unas sábanas parcialmente limpias del único armario que decoraba **SU** cuarto.

El complejo se dividía en tres fracciones principales: la entrada que hacía su multifunción de living/comedor/cocina, el cuarto de baño, y la alcoba principal. Todo cuajado uno junto a otro, conectado con puertas de perillas salpicadas con oxidación. Y él no se quejaba, _nope_ , para nada.

No le importaba que el rancho cubriese medio cerro mientras que este intento de apartamento abarcase media terraza, y que prácticamente todo su departamento como conjunto tuviese el tamaño de la hermosa piscina de aguas cristalinas que tenía allá entre los pastizales: después de todo, al menos la pieza que se le cedió era más grande aquí que allá, sin mencionar que el doble de limpia y acogedora, sin querer entrar en detalles sobre aquello.

Hablando de.

Hinata recogió una peluda araña tigre —de gran retaguardia— que había encontrado en el armario junto a las sábanas, y la lanzó por la única ventana que decoraba su cuarto principal, considerándola una señal de buen augurio.

Sonrió a medida que preparaba su cama, con mucha flojera como para ordenar y guardar las pocas prendas que trajo encima, durmiéndose inmediatamente tras colisionar con las sábanas: para entonces, eran las once de la noche.

Y la luna se expandió silenciosamente en lo más alto de la negrura.

* * *

Las calles estrechas y apelotonadas daban buen cobijo a las bandas nocturnas, quienes corrían, saltaban, y pugnaban una contra otra con una fricción capaz de dejar a toda una ciudad iluminada con electricidad.

Los cuervos picoteaban con sus fauces negros, los gatos arañaban con sus garras afiladas, los búhos oteaban el escenario desde la distancia, las águilas se preparaban para arremeter desde los cielos, y las plantas preparaban sus brebajes más venenosos… los conflictos, seguidos uno tras otro como una cadena de montaje, se arremolinaban en torno a temas corruptos: drogas, dinero, terreno, _aburrimiento_.

(Y nuestro querido protagonista, incrédulo y ajeno a esto, dormía plácidamente en su alcoba de cartón, soñando con colegialas y gallinas ataviadas en voluptuosas faldas que se ceñían hasta los tobillos).

Poco se era capaz de discernir entre el sudor, las respiraciones agitadas, y la oscuridad que todo acaparaba, mas aquello no aplacó la motivación de seguir corriendo, saltar con más altura, y pelear con aún más fervor. Paso, salto, golpe.

Y en eso el choque dos pandillas, que se encararon frente a frente tras el desafortunado torcimiento en un callejón ennegrecido: una de ellas oculta bajo un amasijo de chaquetas negras, cargando el nombre "KARASUNO" con letras feroces que inspiraban dominancia sobre la espalda, mientras que la otra brilló en la oscuridad con un gakuran rojo como la sangre, el título "NEKOMA" inscrito con letra imprenta de la misma forma.

Se trataban de _los cuervos_ y _los gatos_ ; las dos bandas más temidas de todo el barrio junto a los _búhos_.

Si bien a simple vista ninguno de los grupos destiló agresión, ambos estaban al tanto que las cosas no solían dar buenos giros cuando se cruzaban, especialmente si el tema que los convocaba rodeaba la ganancia de algún tipo de terreno, razón que los congregaba en estos instantes. Se observaron unos a los otros, traspasando fácilmente la barrera de la oscuridad con sus ojos afilados.

Finalmente, el silencio se interrumpió con un aplauso y una sonrisa burlesca.

—Piérdanse, _felinos hijos de puta_. —Sentenció uno de los de chaqueta negra, destacando por su cabeza rapada—, vayan a engordar y restregarse contra la chimenea de otro _amo_.

Y en eso, les dedicó una buena vista de su dedo corazón.

Risas destornilladas surgieron de la masa que se mimetizaba en la noche, si bien los que aparentemente pertenecían a Nekoma no se inmutaron por aquello.

De hecho, también rieron:

—Hah, mira quién habla; mejor váyanse antes de que los devoremos, _canarios_. —Le contraatacó un moreno con el centro del casco teñido en rubio. Su tono reverberó con la misma fuerza que la voz del de cabeza rapada.

Más electricidad metafórica brotó entre los choques, comentarios mordaces masticándose y escupiéndose, sin advertir los haces lunares que paulatinamente comenzaban a iluminar el campo de batalla.

—Bah, estos no van a aprender a la buena. —Atajó finalmente un casi hobbit de los de chaquetas negras, de cabellos salvajes y teñidos. Su mirada mostraba una ferocidad ávida, cual depredador experimentado. Dio un brinco hacia adelante y se hizo con una vara de metal gruesa y brillante de alguna tubería oxidada, la cual blandió como si tratase de hacer una muy mala imitación de algún RPG medieval.

Como si aquello fuese un presagio de lo que estaba a un pelo de ocurrir, mangas comenzaron a arremangarse, abriendo paso a bíceps trabajados y marcados, junto con gritos de guerra dignos de atribuirse a la película 300; no, aquí las cosas no se arreglaban con palabras bonitas ni discursos que era mejor guardar para el día de la graduación escolar.

Puños limpios, de eso se trataba todo.

Y así, se cernieron uno sobre otro, como una jauría salvaje.

O bien, si uno sólo escrutaba las sombras exaltadas de la lejanía, fácilmente podía parecer una orgía bastante cuestionable.

* * *

Devolviéndonos a nuestro protagonista, quien ya estaba vestido y atento: la salvaje melena naranja actualmente se paseaba sin objetivo fijo por las calles cortas, regadas por una muy fina sábana de luz que lograba colarse a duras penas entre los macizos edificios de concreto, a los que le faltaba un cepillado de pintura, consideró. Acompañó su caminata con el desentonado canturreo de una tonada que era muy popular allá en su rancho, y se abrió camino a las siete de la mañana a través del asfalto desolado, el horario de su hogar aún instalado en su reloj biológico.

( _las vaquitas dicen muuu, los pajaritos pío pío, y luego tu madre en la noche…_ )

Su semblante no demostraba nada más que una inusual relajación poco ocurrente en el estrés colectivo de la ciudad, y daba saltitos rítmicos a medida que deambulaba y se daba conocer el barrio, vistiendo unos jeans que parecían haber tenido un mal momento con un par de tijeras y una sudadera anaranjada. Hasta ahora, en la escasa media hora que llevaba transitando estos vericuetos de mala fachada y empapados con latas de cerveza vacías que aumentaban con cada esquina que torcía, se dio cuenta que, al parecer, la zona en la que residía no era exactamente mañanera: solidificándose en su única compañía, las bien aventuradas palomas. Suerte que su innata habilidad le salvó más de una vez de la inminente mierda blancuzca que amenazó con caer sobre su fascinante cabellera.

Shouyou suspiró con agrado y retomó su paso, consumido por detalles sin importancia: como por ejemplo el número de grifos de agua instalados en cada cuadra, los labrados de las puertas de los demás edificios —que consideraba inferiores al del suyo propio—, y en los minuciosos graffitis callejeros que daban color al asfixiante gris de cada calle, algunos de éstos siendo —bajo su opinión— verdaderas obras de arte.

Específicamente uno de aquellos pintados le hizo detener su marcha y evocar recuerdos del pasado que acarició con nostalgia: se trataba de un grácil pero precioso gato de pelaje azabache y ojos color zafiro que se encontraba sentado sobre sus patas traseras quien le rememoró la última vez que pisó estas mismas calles mal cuidadas hacia cinco años atrás, mas esa vez iba acompañado de un viejo amigo suyo quien, pese a ser silencioso y un tanto introvertido, gozaba de grandes habilidades en el dibujo. Ese día, un tanto nublado e igual de silencioso que el actual, se habían topado con un felino similar al del graffiti, y su amigo no se aguantó en hacerle una foto con el móvil.

 _¿En dónde se encontraba?,_ se preguntó Hinata, hundido en los recuerdos que guardaba con aquel moreno de mirada analítica y caída constantemente en el aburrimiento. En aquellos tiempos, antes de que Shouyou se abandonara al campo, esos dos eran como uña y mugre; piojo y cabello; pez y agua; político y dinero, sólo para dejar clara la redundancia. Pocas veces eran las que estaban sin la compañía del otro, desde los momentos más crudos y rebana arterias, hasta los más nimios y en los que más de una vez terminaban riéndose de la mala suerte del otro. De hecho, incluso tras la despedida prometieron con los meñiques fuertemente enganchados el mantener contacto, lo que se mantuvo sin falta el primer año de separación.

Hablaban sobre cosas sin importancia; se veían a través de Skype y planeaban viajes para el futuro, sin incomodarse nunca por la distancia, aunque tampoco faltaban las veces en las que añoraban los tiempos en los que realizaban jugarretas juntos —si bien no eran más malvadas que tocar el timbre del vecino y cascar hacia el arbusto más cercano—.

Mas después pasó _el accidente_ , y Hinata no pudo hablar con él nunca más. Trató inútilmente de enviarle cartas, pero jamás recibieron respuesta.

Por primera vez, el de cabellos anaranjados dejó resbalar un suspiro un tanto cansino, aunque este se entreveró tras un repentino gruñido de dolor que, recién percatándose, notó que no había brotado de sus labios.

Alzó la vista y escrudiñó su alrededor, recién reparando en la cantidad de tiempo que había gastado escrutando el graffiti del gato, hasta el punto en el que se encontró a sí mismo apoyando la frente y las palmas instintivamente contra él. Limpiándose el polvo de las manos en sus jeans rajados, advirtió la presencia de una respiración errática y ahogada, que había ignorado hasta ese entonces —pues Hinata jamás fue experto en la extraña habilidad de concentrarse en más de una cosa a la vez—.

Halló el núcleo del quejido en la pequeña esquina que cruzaba la avenida en la que actualmente transitaba con un estrecho callejón sin salida, a la cual se acercó de forma deliberada y sin pensar que fácilmente el gruñido podía deberse a algo que merecía intimidad, situación en la que, lamentablemente, ya se había envuelto antes, ganándose un sonrojo, un grito y una bien merecida cachetada.

Mas gracias a Satanás ese no fue el caso, y un fuerte gañido brotó involuntariamente de sus labios al hallarse frente a frente con la fuente del sonido: se trataba de un chico, que se abrazaba fuertemente el estómago y jadeaba de aquella forma entrecortada que se asemejaba al sufrimiento de un cachorro pateado. Y no, Hinata no se exaltó porque el otro fuese especialmente guapo o, por lo contrario, amorfo, sino se aterró pues el hombre en cuestión estaba prácticamente _rociado_ con sangre, tanto coagulada como húmeda.

—¡Dios mío! —Exclamó, llamando la abrupta atención del chico que le observó con pánico, aunque al reconocerlo, o mejor dicho, al _no_ reconocerlo, se relajó visiblemente, para luego contraerse nuevamente en dolor.

Hinata le siguió examinando con asombro desde su posición, enclavado por gruesas raíces imaginarias, lo que demostró su inutilidad en el asunto. El chico no aparentaba más de veinte años: con lacias hebras cayendo como una cascada de petróleo sobre sus ojos adornados con dolor, en un fleco extenso, que se zanjaba justo sobre las puntas de unas pestañas largas y abundantes. El provinciano poco pudo discernir sobre la complexión ajena u el color de sus irises, pues estaba totalmente encogido como una pelotita, el rostro ahora hundido entre sus rodillas.

Otro gruñido más despabiló a Shouyou de sus cavilaciones sin importancia, devolviéndolo a la realidad:

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado buscando un bronceado, o me vas a ayudar? —Escuchó al otro preguntar a duras penas, seguramente por tener los dientes apretados.

Ante esto, el de hebras naranjas hizo un mohín.

—¿Cuánto te cuesta ser un poco más amable? —Respondió, rodando los ojos.

—Unos quinientos yenes. —Le espetó el desconocido junto a una risa seca, lo que no le sentó muy bien a lo que fuera que tuviese mal, pues tuvo que reprimir un aullido de dolor.

Para entonces Hinata ya se encontraba a su lado, haciendo suavemente a un lado las manos del pelinegro que presionaban con tanta obstinación su abdomen; de paso notó que el otro además tenía unas motas de sangre seca pegadas a los nudillos que le picaron la curiosidad (¡parecían manchas de pintura!), pero decidió que no era el momento de asediarlo con preguntas que no le incumbían.

Palpando con suavidad —ganando a su paso más quejidos—, Hinata le levantó un poco la playera al desconocido— no en _ese_ sentido de la palabra, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver su estómago descubierto.

Claramente su reacción no se debió a los abdominales bien trabajados y moldeados a mano por los mismos dioses, no señor.

Su asombro obedeció principalmente a la clara apuñalada que, pese a no ser mucho más grande que la que dejaría una pequeña navaja suiza, se notaba profunda y sangraba profusamente.

El rostro de ambos se trastornó al notar la gran corriente de carmesí que se resbalaba hasta el asfalto, tiñéndolo de escarlata.

—Quítate la chaqueta. —Le ordenó Shouyou al desconocido, entornando los ojos sobre la herida. Por la falta de veterinarios decentes en la granja, eran las mismas familias las que debían de hacerse cargo de la salud de los animales, incluyendo operaciones, heridas y embarazos. Aunque también existían esos momentos (escasos pero suficientes) en los que Hinata debió de tratarse a sí mismo de… olvídenlo. Ahora mismo lo único que importaba era que delante suyo tenía un _ser humano_ —ya fuese un jodido gruñón—, y no a _Shizu_ la vaca, o Iza, su yegua.

Pero bueno, no podía ponerse quisquilloso en una situación así.

—¿Qué? No-

—Quítatela. —La mirada era penetrante y un tanto intimidadora, si bien no fue la intención de Hinata el ser así.

El otro refunfuñó a medida que llevaba a cabo lo pedido con gran dificultad, gruñendo e insultando bajo el aliento ofensas hacia su madre y la madre de su madre. Algunos de los garabatos también se dirigieron a su mal merecido vecino, que al parecer realizaba fiestas con la música un poco más alta de lo que se consideraba razonable.

—Como se te ocurra robarme, cabrón…

Pero el aludido hizo caso omiso y no le dejó terminar, pues para entonces ya le había arrebatado la prenda y la presionaba de forma concisa sobre la herida, ganando un quejido exaltado y otra tanda de insultos.

Notó vagamente una escritura extraña en la espalda de la chamarra que le entregó el herido, parecida a la que llevan las prendas deportivas. ¿ _Será un auspicio_?, se preguntó, distrayéndose brevemente.

—¿Llevas tu celular encima? Al mío se le murió la batería.

Hinata meneó la cabeza, como si estuviese escribiéndose un recordatorio personal.

—No tengo celular.

Esto recibió una bien esperada sorpresa. Claramente no como las que uno obtiene tras planearle una fiesta sorpresa a tu mejor amigo; esas alegres y un tanto incómodas que te dejan un buen gusto en la boca, no señor. Este caso se pareció más bien a la sorpresa que se ganan los padres cuando sus hijos les confiesan, casi mascullando, que chocaron su Volkswagen último modelo.

—¿En el siglo veintiuno y sin móvil? ¿A qué país perteneces?

Hinata decidió ignorar esto.

—¿El hospital queda muy le-

—¡No me lleves ahí! —Atajó éste, y Hinata se preguntó brevemente si el interrumpir a los demás era alguna rara costumbre de la ciudad, o si simplemente este imbécil le faltaba en extremo una buena educación.

—Estamos muy cerca de mi departamento —le dijo entonces, presionando con maestría sobre la apuñalada para que dejase de brotar tanta sangre. Si podía parar el sangramiento de una vaca de doscientos kilos, un tío con cara de malos amigos era pan comido—, ¿no prefieres que te trate ahí?

El silencio se salpicó en el aire.

—…¿Qué tan lejos? —Preguntó este, sin mirarlo.

—Una cuadra y media, más o menos.

Escuchó el chasquido de una lengua.

 _¡Hey, sólo te estoy tratando de ayudar!_

—Lo que sea, mientras deje de doler.

Así fue como se llevó a cabo la laboriosa tarea de arrastrar al desabrido de cara bonita que, sorprendentemente, durante el camino hizo ahínco en aguantarse todo quejido de dolor, mas no de insultos hacia Hinata, cuya paciencia fue puesta a prueba como si esto fuese algún tipo de certamen o _reality show_ , de esos que lograba ver sólo si mantenía la antena satelital de su finca sincronizada a los canales nacionales. La posición solía ser incómoda y le dejaba calambres de viejo, pero _hey_ , si podía ver a Yuki en traje de baño, pues…

—¿Ya llegamos?

Hinata empujó sus fantasías a la fuerza, ingresando con el herido a su complejo de apartamentos, del cual ni siquiera el conserje parecía estar despierto, topándose con un viejo panzón sentado en su pequeña cabina de madera roída con los hombros cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza echada sobre un hombro. Su boca parecía ser la de un pez, abultada y abierta en forma de una bien marcada "o".

Aguantándose la risa, cruzó débilmente la recepción de concreto hasta los viejos ascensores que crepitaron desagradablemente al maquinar. La indiferencia del pelinegro hacia el sitio le hizo pensar a Hinata que probablemente él no residía en un lugar mejor a su destartalada _suite presidencial_.

Cuando al fin dieron con el piso diez, y lograron entrar físicamente extenuados al departamento del pueblerino —del cual tampoco se sacó una opinión concreta—, se avecinó la verdadera tarea del dúo: cerrar aquella herida. El de hebras anaranjadas, tras colocar cuidadosamente a la _princesa_ en el único sillón que amueblaba la sala de estar, se revolcó brevemente en sus maletas, extrayendo de un compartimiento pequeño una muy fina aguja, un rollo de hilo transparente, y un bote de povidona ionizada. Se giró con una mueca torcida en su rostro, casi sonriendo, y el desconocido palideció más de lo que ya estaba.

—Ojalá tengas la misma resistencia al dolor que Shizu, pues no tengo anestesia.

En el futuro el vecino del piso once reclamaría con pavor al conserje por un par de gritos desgarradores que reverberaron por un largo rato desde el piso inferior a las ocho y media de la condenada mañana, temiendo el acoso del fantasma de su ex.

* * *

N.A: _OC. NO SÉ POR QUÉ SIGO ESCRIBIENDO AL TENER MIL HISTORIAS QUE CONTINUAR, BUT, ANYWAY. Ando con tanto angst últimamente que me vi forzada a escribir esto en busca de un equilibrio emocional, mas luego notarán que esta historia no será del todo comedia como aparenta ser (una muy precaria, por cierto). Estoy tratando de escribir lo más que mi cansancio me permite en las horas de lucidez que me arremeten de vez en vez antes de volver a la escuela. Paso mitad del día durmiendo sólo para sacar un par de párrafos de mi cabeza, ojalá los hayan disfrutado._

 _Como notaron, los capítulos serán más o menos extensos, por lo que pido un poco de paciencia en la espera de cada uno (además de que tengo como seis historias activas, aunque esta es la que más me entretiene de momento). Agradezco humildes reviews, críticas constructivas, follows, entre otros, no sé, suelen darme un pequeño impulso. Y, por cierto, no se tomen muy literal la narración de este fanfic: las cosas que aparentan ser no lo son. Ya sabrán a qué me refiero en el futuro._

 _Por cierto, para quienes siguen "El cuervo que no podía amar" estoy terminando el nuevo capítulo, en el que hay un tanto más de acción._

 _Y, eso._

 _Saludos,_

 _Patito Feo._


End file.
